The Chair: Who Saved the Animals Next
''The Chair: Who Saved the Animals Next ''is a Go, Diego, Go! quiz show for Talking Animals aired on Nick Jr. from 2005 to 2011 and based on the version of The Chair. Format Before the Show, Dora's cousin Diego Masquez (Jake T. Austin) tell about Talking Animals taking under pressure using their bone rates (as Heart rates) under control and answering questions about animal groups leaves with 25 000 bones. He says "The First They may save the Animals Next for The Chair!". At the Rest of the Theme Song, it entitled "The Chair" (in upper-case letters) and "Who Saved the Animals Next?" (in lower-case letters). The show will start, Diego introduced his sister Alicia Masquez (Gabriella Aisenburg) a reporter who searches talking animals who was coming in the studio. Alicia start singing "Let's Search the Animals, Let's Search the Animals which coming into the Studio!". Alicia searching one animal who deserved to return the studio. Fire scence was changed and Diego returned Animals to Beat The Chair. The Talking Animal enters the Chair, the music played and the animal can talk after this the chair rises in the Auditorium looking at the video screen when Diego's image was displayed. Gameplay Talking animals began with a stake of 750 bones. Talking animals must answer the questions, after each question they drop their redline rate by 5% of our resting heart rate (bone rate). After the 2 questions, The heartstopper starts (as "Data Boosts"). The Animals must answer the questions within the 45-second time limit. The third question, it was involved recalling information of a video clip of one of these abstract images of animal things appeared on the screen while the animals was shown and asked the question about one of them. After the third question, Diego talks to the animal to stabilize, if they choose to stabilize, even the animal get a question wrong, they leave with nothing or the cash. The Animal answered the Fourth Question. After the Fourth question, The Fifth question was a list and pairs of images of animals been listed. After the fifth question, The Second and Final Data Boost starts with animal food the player have eaten for 60 seconds. After the Last Data Boost, The Player answers the sixth question and the fire will blow up. The last question is worth 12 000 bones and the Animal have won the game and Family of Animals was on backstage. Redline penalties and question values are shown in the table below. Reception The Chair: Who Saved the Animals Next? starred into a line factor of Fact Fuelers who did to make a show. Harry Grant and Touchdown Television ranked the show's cruelers. The show won the CableACE award in 2013 and his mother Nicky Grant was filmed "The Chair: Who Saved the Animals Next?" which launched her onto trading cards and her action figure. In 2009, Diego replaced Alicia as host while he was a reporter of the show with the cash prize of 50 000 bones. These episodes were filmed in Hoo Farm Animal Kingdom were Nick Jr. react the show's environment. Category:Forgein